What Happened to Forever
by Aisu Kurohoshi
Summary: Kaidou is alone with his thoughts. Momokai


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

/ "Thoughts" /

~*~*~*~

It was dark and quiet in Kaidou's apartment except for his breathing and heavy footsteps as he entered it. He shut the door behind him quietly and whispered, "I'm home."

/ "Of course Mamushi I can hear you breathing from a mile away!"

"Shut up!" /

Kaidou had a box of leftovers from his parents' house and set them on the counter before falling onto the couch.

/ Momoshiro shoved Kaidou onto the wall of Seigaku's changing room and pressed his lips to Kaidou's and ran a hand through his hair and with the other grabbed the front of his sweaty T-shirt to pull him closer. Kaidou smacked his hand away and mumbled "you're too rough bastard." Momoshiro didn't seem to care instead he reached his hand lower and tugged at the waist of Kaidou's pants. /

Kaidou put his cold hand onto his sweaty forehead trying to forget but it was no use the scene kept playing itself in his mind. The memories were so vivid now he couldn't recall if they were even real.

/ Momoshiro and Kaidou were laying on the court after they defeated Rikkadai in doubles. "Your playing has gotten better Mamushi, are you trying to impress someone?"

Kaidou blushed, "Fshuuu, only an idiot like you would think so." Momoshiro laughed, "its over Kaidou your insults don't affect me." /

Kaidou sat up because the phone range, slowly he made his way to the master bedroom and picked it up from the nightstand. "Hello..."

"Yeah"

"I'll be there"

He hung up and stared at the floor for a moment.

/ "It's been a while eh Mamushi?"

"Its only been a week."

"I see you weren't late for the date, I'd say you missed me."

"Shut up, I'm just not rude like you who were late by the way."

"Sorry, Sorry I just uh had to pick something that I almost forgot up at the university ."

"Whatever I'm-"

Kaidou Kaoru was silent because he wasn't used to Momoshiro using his first name, without teasing him of course. Momoshiro got down on one knee and presented him with a ring. "You're the only one for me, I've known it ever since we were in middle school. I promise to be at your side forever, if you'll have me."

Kaidou had shut his eyes to avoid letting Momoshiro see the tears, but gruffly he'd replied. "In a burger joint...you really are the worst." /

Kaidou was dragged back into reality by his cat Muru-chan pawing at his foot. Kaidou put his hand down to play with her and she batted with it affectionately.

/ "Kaoru-chan I got you a new house present!"

"Fshuuu" Momoshiro had noticed the sparkle in Kaidou's eyes when he presented the kitten to him so Kaidou couldn't deny he liked it. "Thank you." Kaidou blushed and gently took the kitten into his arms. "Takeshi." /

Muru-chan hoped onto the bed and made herself comfortable in the sheets. Kaidou laid back and spread his arms out gazing at the ceiling longingly before closing his eyes and drifting into relaxation.

/ Momoshiro laid Kaidou gently onto their bed and captured his luscious lips tenderly. "I love you Kaoru" he would whisper in between. They moved simultaneously and Kaidou started to break into soft cries, "I-I" he tried but the feeling kept overwhelming his emotions which, besides anger, he usually kept reserved. "I know" Momoshiro whispered, "just enjoy this Mamushi." The usual nickname was now like an endearment and Kaidou couldn't help himself from falling even further, "Takeshi. Takeshi. Takeshi."

When it was over Kaidou and Momoshiro lay panting on their first bed and it was Kaidou who first gave in and pressed himself against Momoshiro's chest. "Are you alright Mamushi?" Momoshiro was concerned. Apparently this tender round of lovemaking had affected his Kaidou more than he'd realized.

"Just don't go anywhere idiot."

"Who's the idiot? You forget I promised to stay with you forever." /

Kaidou woke up and realized it was dark and he'd missed his dinner date with Inui again. Nothing seemed to have meaning anymore now that Momoshiro was gone.

Kaidou looked at Momo's side of the bed which was still untouched.

"What happened to forever idiot?"

~*~*~*~

Owari


End file.
